todo es perfecto?
by i say-love lion
Summary: la vida es un placer para 3 chicas ,esto hasta que llegen los cullen Cambo de titulo
1. Chapter 1

Pov Alice

Soy alice brandon tengo 18 años ,mis amigas rosalie y isabella,nos aburrimos de ser chicas tranquilas y no dejamos que los hombres jueguen con nosotros, nosotras jugamos con ellos, le hemos quitado la castidad a todos los chicos nuevos que han llegado a forks ,es un machismo creer que los hombres que se meten con mas mujeres son mas hombre y las mujeres que se meten con muchos hombres son perras.

Desperté después de sexo salvaje con mike newton me fui a la casa que arrendabamos con nuestras amigas, bella llego a recibirme también acababa de llegar

-hola alice y que tal con mike-dijo bella

-nada especial ya sabes es mejor Alex-dije sonriendo

-y tu noche como fue-dije

-salvaje,jajajaj enserio ese chico me sorprende cada día mas es muy imaginativo, hicimos casi unas nuevas pocisiones-dijo mi pura bella

-hola perras-dijo rose

-vamos a la escuela vamos a llegar tarde-dijo mi amiga bells

Nos vestimos provocativamente,bella ocupo un vestido ajustado negro, rose unos pitillos blancos con una camisa con un gran escote y yo minifalda con un polera con escote y tenia escrito kiss me ,subimos a mi bebe y nos fuimos a la escuela.

Pov bella

Llegamos al colegio y después de biología fuimos a la cafetería como siempre todos babeaban por nosotras, nos sentamos y Jessica se sienta en una mesa.

-Llego carne nueva-nos dice Jessica

-¿Quiénes?-pregunta rose

-los hermanos cullen-dijo

Y en ese instante entraron 3 dioses ,el primero musculoso,alto,pelo oscuro y ojos café,el segundo un rubio sexy con ojos azules musculoso pero no tanto como el primero y por ultimo uno de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes ,no tan musculoso y alto como los otros,pero era un dios griego

-el de pelo cobrizo es edward,el grande es emmett y el rubio jasper-nos informa Jessica

-voy por edward –dije mientras posaba mi mirada en el

-jasper es mió-dijo alice mordiéndose el labio

-el grande, es mió-dijo rose

-los hermanos cullen, son vírgenes –dijo Jessica, ¿como semejantes especies van hace castos? .

-eso lo hace mas interesante-dijo rose

-quizás le podamos enseñar muchas cosas divertidas y placenteras-dijo mi alice

-esto será interesante-dije

Llegamos a la conclusión de que este año será muy interesante


	2. Chapter 2

Pov edward

Llegamos a forks con mis hermanos, jasper y emmett, nosotros no somos los típicos adolescentes que piensan con el pene, nosotros seguimos castos, hemos tenido novia pero no hemos llegado hay, después de una aburrida clase de deporte, entramos a la cafeteria nos sentamos en una mesa vacias,y sentimos las miradas lujuriosas hacia nosotros.

Hasta que llego a mi mesa,3 chicas ,una hermosa de pelo castaño, ojos café, con un vestido muy apretado ,la otra rubia ,ojos azules, con un pitillo blanco y un gran escote y por ultimo una bonita chica de pelo negro y ojos negro con una muy corta minifalda y una 3 eran muy sexy

-hola soy bella y tu?-me pregunto la castaña mientras se sentaba al lado mió y cruzaba las piernas tube que contenerme de no mirar mucho

-edward, el es jasper y el emmett-dije

-un verdadero placer, me llamo rosalie y ella es Alice -dijo la rubia, guiñándole un ojo a emmett

-los ayudaremos en _todo lo que quieran-_dijo alice, mordiéndose los labios, yo y mis hermanos tragamos saliva.

-chicas nos vamos-dijo bella

Las tres se levantaron de nuestra mesa y caminaron provocativamente a la salas

-woo, me gusta forks dijo emmett

-no me puedo levantar, sufrí un accidente por culpa de alice-dijo jasper avergonzado

-lo se me pasa igual con bella-dije

Tocaron el timbre y nos separaron, entre a la sala de literatura y el único puesto libre era con bella, me senté y ella empezó a jugar con el lápiz mordiéndolo, y otras cosas que no nombrare trate de concentrarme en otra cosa, esta mujer me volverá loco.

-ed, saldrias conmigo el sábado- ronroneo **ooo si! Amo forks**

-claro a donde?-pregunte

-ya lo veras-dijo levantándose y saliendo de la sala

Después de esa clase espere a mis hermanos en mi auto, jasper iba en su moto, salio corriendo con la mochila delate de el y por otro emmett con una sonrisa boba, este será un año interesante gracias a estas niñas de forks.

Comente próximo capitulo

Jasper y alice(me fascinan)


	3. reacciones

Pov jasper

Entre a clase de historia mi favorita, me senté y habían dos asientos libres después de 5 minutos entro un ángel su nombre alice, ella me miro y sonrió, entro y un chico rubio le dijo que se sentara con el, yo solo suplicaba que lo rechazara y se sentara al lado mió.

Jazz me puedo sentar contigo?-_**jazz que lindo suena,**_

Claro alice-dije, con una sonrisa boba en mi cara

Gracias-dijo

Se sentó y se agacho mas de lo necesario para buscar algo de su mochila, trate de no mirar pero que piernas tenia alice y empecé a sentir mucho calor ,_**por favor dios no aquí**_, pero mis suplicas__no fueron escuchadas y mi amiguito despertó trate de ocultarlo con mi mochila todavía quedaba una hora.

-Chicos pónganse en parejas para un ensayo sobre la guerra americana-dijo el profesor, mire al instante a Alice ,tenia que hablar ,vamos jasper,

-alice...-pero fui interrumpido por un chica con rasgo mexicano

soy María quieres ser mi pareja-dijo guiñándome un ojo

-lo siento marixa ,el es mi pareja cierto?-dijo alice,mientras me frotaba la pierna,o dios voy a morir feliz.

-es María-dijo ella

-¿a quien le importa? –dice Alice

-claro alice-dije con una sonrisa tratando de que me siga acariciando

-bueno empezemos-dijo alice

Despues de contarle de que vengo de texas tratar de acercarme lo mas cercano a ella,hemos quedado de terminar el trabajo en su casa, tocaron la campana y me levante ,ella paso muy cerca de mi cuerpo y susurro nos vemos jazz, mientras me daba un húmedo beso en la mejilla, trate de respirar ,pensar en abuelas en bikini pero no funciona así que corrí directo a la moto con la mochila tapándome

Pov de alice

O dios, jasper esta sexy, con su asentó del sur dios mió como quisiera poner mis manos en el pelo, quiero que gima mi nombre bien alto, después de esos pensamientos poco decente, veo como jasper corre a su moto con la mochila en su parte delantera, me rió de la reacción que provoque, y esto esta solo comenzando


	4. robó

Pov bella

Por fin era sábado esto iba a ser genial, me levante temprano prepare mi bikini y el protector solar, me puse un pantalón corto, una polera y espere a edward.

Eran las 12:00 y llego en su auto, él se veía sexy, con su short su polera ,dios este hombre debería ser prohibido.

-hola ed –le dije subiéndome al auto

-hola bella-dijo sonrojándose

-ed sigue derecho y doblas en la esquina

-¿a donde vamos?-me pregunto

-a la playa –le dije

-pero no traje de baño

-puedes meterte desnudo –le dije sonriendo

El me miro, pensando que estaba bromeando, llegamos y me saque la ropa y quede en bikini, el me inspeccionó todo mi cuerpo, yo sonreía.

Estire mi toalla y me tumbe el se acerco y se acostó cerca de mí, ahora se aplicaba mi plan

-ed me pondrías protector solar?-le dije en mi tono inocente

-claro

El me paso por la espalda, _**wooo sus manos me pregunto si serán tan buenas como se ven**_, sus manos bajaron por mis caderas,y yo gemí para ver su reacción la cual me sorprendió, me levanto me beso, el mejor beso de mi vida él me agarro de la cintura y me sentó en su regazo.

-parece que alguien esta ansioso dije mirando su entre pierna, el solo gruño y de nuevo nos besamos, lo tire en la arena y me puse en cima de el logrando fricción ,el solo gemia y gruñía

-vamos al agua no querrás publico-dije yo mordiendo su orejas

El se quito la camisa y los pantalones quedando en bóxer, entramos muy profundo al mar y envolví mis piernas en sus caderas, el empezó a desabrochar el bikini.

-bella segura que quieres hacer esto?-dijo mirándome con esos hermosos ojos

-me tienes loca ed-dije

-es que veras nunca lo echo y me gustas mucho para arriesgarme a perderte-_**Woooo este hombre es único**_

Yo solo lo bese y le fui quitando lo que quedaba de ropa cuando quedamos desnudo el me beso mis pechos, me estaba volviendo loca y por ultimo me penetro ,se sentía tan bien empezamos a gemir cada vez mas fuerte hasta que llegamos al clímax ,nos pudimos la ropa y salimos con una sonrisa satisfechas.

-edward te informo que me acabo de robar tu castidad-dije besándolo pasionalmente

-ha sido el mejor día de mi vida-dijo besándome

Juro de que alguien como edward me enamoraría, solo hay que seguir con esto para ver como nos va


	5. especial

Pov alice

Llego el día en que jasper vendría a mi casa, me prepare me puse un vestido y lo espere nos juntaríamos a las 5 de la tarde mi casa estaba sola, llego a las 4:59,fui a abrir la puerta y lo que me encontré fue lo mas sexy que he visto jasper se bajaba de la moto,yo solo me puede morder los labios.

-Hola jazz como estas?-pregunté

-Mejor ahora-este chico _me esta coqueteando_

Entramos a mi casa lo lleve a mi habitación terminamos la tarea y nos sentamos quise jugar un poco así que me deje caer en mi cama esperando su reacción.

Porque no te sientas conmigo jazzy-dije

Bueno-el se pudo nervioso se sentó, como si mi suerte fuera muy buena sonó el celular, tenia que pasar por encima de el para contestar sonreí y pase por en cima de el puse mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura y conteste.

Era mi amiga rose dijo que llegaría tarde, me despedí de ella

Te moleste jazzy-dije

No alice-dijo sus ojos estaban oscuro lo estaba afectando, me incline y lo bese el me correspondió el beso se fue tornando mas apasionado y sentí como mi jasper enraba en calor, me separe de el un poco y reclamo sonreí y seguí besándolo ,empecé desarrollarle la bruza.

-alice no lo he hecho nunca no quiero desilusionarte-me dijo besándome, me aleje de el y me senté en el piso re verdad lo que dijo Jessica no puedo quitarle su castidad no me la merezco

-alice hice algo malo-dijo jazz mientras se sentaba en el piso con migo

-no jasper solo que no puedo hacerlo alguien especial merece ese regalo no creo merecerlo-dije

-para mi eres especial-y empezó a besarme, lo deje se sentía tan bien sus labios contra los mió, pero una cosa es segura no le robaría su castidad a jasper no quiero que se arrepienta.

Cuando comenzó a quitar su camisa lo detuve.

-Jasper no puedo te vas a arrepentir-dije este chico de verdad me gusta, _casi me siento un hombre robándole la virginidad a una muchacha_

-Alice me gustas mucho ¿se mi novia?-

-OK jasper pero nada de sexo hasta que estés completamente seguro de lo que sientes por mi-lo bese muy apasionadamente y me levante

Eres muy mala-susurro

Despues bajamos al sofá a ver la televisión llego edward y bella se veían satisfecho bella me guiño un ojo, _ooo esa perra le quito su inocencia a edward_,me despedí de jasper con un beso en la boca y el me preguntó si podría pasarme a buscar para la escuela le dije que si, esté chico puede ser mi _perdición_.


	6. recuerdos

Edward pov

Este ha sido mi mejor día ,llegué a casa rápidamente y prepare mi ropa para mañana le diré a bella que sea mi novia, nunca penes que el sexo era tan bueno.

Desperté ,me bañe y fui a buscar a bella a su casa.

-hola hermosa-dije mientras la besaba como si fuera lo ultimo beso

-hola-dijo mientras me mordía la oreja yo solo gemí

Subimos a mi auto y todos nos veían, yo solo me sentí orgulloso, llegamos a clases de biología yo no le ponía atención al profesor solo miraba a mi chica, salimos de clases y la lleve al bosque.

Ed por que me traes aquí-dijo

Quero preguntarte si querrías ser mi novia?-dije algo nervioso

Claro que si-dijo mientras me empujaba contra el árbol yo la levante y ella envolvió sus pierna en mi cintura, seguimos besándonos hasta que nos falto el aire.

-quiero estar en una casa-dije, ella solo sonrió

Pov bella

Cuando me desperté en la mañana, alice me lleno de preguntas ¿como que hiciste con el inocente edward? , me acuso de pervertida pero yo solo reí como si ella no quisiera hacerlo con jasper.

me paso a buscar y despues me pidió que fuera su novia ,de verdad me gusta edward creo que lo amo pero no lo diré hasta estar segura ,me entere que el tocaba el piano y tenia una banda con sus hermanos ,yo también tenia una banda con alice y rose, yo tocaba la guitarra, rose el bajo y alice cantaba. Pero fue hace mucho cuando eramos buenas niñas y mis padres estaban vivos.

Trate de ignorar el nudo de mi garganta y empecé a recordar, lo mal que lo pasamos cuando mis padres con los de rosalie murieron, ellos eran muy buenos amigos ,los padres de Alice eran muy violentos por eso ella se crió con nuestros padres cuando desaparecieron no teníamos nada ,nos apoyamos una a la otra pero cometimos muchos errores que nunca podremos arreglar


	7. te amo

Pov de jasper

Estoy enamorado de alice pero ella no me cree, quiero demostrarlo hoy me puse de acuerdo para terminar la tarea en mi casa nadie estará le diré a alice que quiero que sea la primera y la ultima, arregle la casa trate de cocinar ,pero fue un fracaso ,pedí comida china y espere alice,espere como 2 horas hasta que tocaron la puerta.

-hola bebe-dije

-hola te ves sexy-dijo mientras yo solo respondí besándola la levante ye ella envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura se sentía tan bien la lleve hasta mi pieza ella no lo sabia hasta que nos separamos

-vamos hacer la tara-dijo alice

-ya la hice, creó que tengo otros planes para nosotros-dije

-ya hablamos de eso y jasper no lo are ,te arrepentirás algún día-respondió

-quiero que seas la primera te quiero alice-dije mientras la volvía a besar ella no se opuso estaba bailando mentalmente, ella me seguía besando y yo me saque la polera y ella se puso en mi regazo y empezó a besar mi cuello luego mi pecho juro que nunca me sentí mejor.

-estas seguro jasper?-dijo

Yo solo asentí quitándole el vestido, ella me dio una sonrisa malévola y me tiro a mi cama empezó a quitar mis pantalones, y solo quede en bóxer yo gemía cuando empezó a besar mi ombligo ,y mas abajo ,ella me quito mis bóxer y quede como dios me mando al mundo, ella empezó a jugar con mi amigo que estaba muy emocionado hasta que hizo algo que no imagine empezó a jugar con el es su boca.

-dios alice me voy a venir-dije y así fue ella me dio un beso y despues se levanto de la cama y se empezó a vestir.

-que crees que estas haciendo –dije mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y nos dejaba caer a la cama

-creo que me iré a mi casa-dijo

-todavía no hemos terminado-dije mientras le quitaba el sostén ella me miraba confundida empecé a besar sus pechos y les quite las bragas, con cuidado le acaricie su cuerpo y ella arqueo la espalda, Dios era hermosa, seguía así hasta que no pude mas y nos hicimos uno empecé aumentar mi ritmo mientras gemíamos, hasta que llegamos al clímax, la bese por ultima vez.

No puedo creer que me haya perdido de esto-dije, me acerque para besarla ,y ella se alejo en sus ojos se veía dolor ,iba a preguntarle que paso, cuando se empezó a vestir yo quede confundido, ella cuando termino me vio con los ojos llenos de lagrimas ,y yo me sentí miserable.

-me alegro jasper de que fuera especial para ti-y con eso salio de la casa cuando me recupere trate de buscarla pero se había ido, soy un maldito, la hice llorar, empecé a recordar que hice hasta que entendí ella pensó que lo habría ello con cualquiera que no la querría como pude decir eso tome mi moto y me dirigí a su casa

Pov de alice

_No puedo creer que me haya perdido de esto ,_y yo que creí que era especial para el, todavía estaba llorando en mi auto ,esto me pasa por enamorarme ,a quien le iba a gustar si ni siquiera a mi padres les importo, soy una estupida ,seguí así hasta que me estacione en mi casa ,seguí en mi auto llorando ,de repente vi. la moto de jasper lo ultimo que quería el me vio venia con rosas, él me bajo del auto y me sentó en su regazo.

-eres una tonta, piensas que no te quiero, yo quería que fueras la primera y quiero que seas la ultima te amo mucho-me dijo mientras me besaba por primera vez en mi vida era feliz ,el borro todos los recuerdos malos ,los que nunca he revelado, yo lo amo.


	8. no lo hagas

POV DE BELLA

Otra mañana vomitando, yo no era tan ingenua o tonta para pensar que me enferme de el estomago, maldita sea por que no me protegí mañana será el día que me iba a llegar el periodo menstrual estuve toda la tarde y la noche rezando maldita sea solo tengo 18 años maldito edward también es su culpa, maldita sea rosalie y alice porque...no se pero todos tienen la culpa.

Me desperté en la mañana _**por favor santa bueno no tan santa Eva yo se que la culpa la tiene Adán pero por favor has que me llegue mi periodo juro que nunca mas sexo, me retracto nunca mas sexo sin protección**__, pero_ como siempre mi suerte no era tanta espere todo el día pero no me llego nunca me había pasado eso, compre seis prueba de

Embarazo y me encerré en el baño despues de espere, la espera fue la espera mas larga de la vida, observe el resultado y era positivo que voy a hacer, como lo criare nunca lo mataría por eso es que me lo quedare me lo imaginaba con los ojos de edward, todo sus rasgos ya que es mas hermoso que yo, sin querer sonreí, esta noche vendría edward y se lo contare pero antes se los contaría a mis amigas.

Alice, rosalie vengan-grite en el baño, ellas pensaron que me había pasado algo grave y en segundos ya estaban aquí

-chicas estoy embarazada-primero no dijeron nada, tenias los ojos tan abiertos, luego me miraron y yo como tenia una sonrisa a ellas se le formo otra, me abrazaron, gritaron y discutieron por quien seria la madrina .llego la noche y edward llego a mi casa subimos altiro a mi habitación, nos besamos y pensé en algo que todavía no había pensado y si no le gustaba la idea y si no me querría sin quererlo unas lagrimas salieron por mis ojos.

Que pasa bella o dios por que lloras-dijo Edward preocupado, no podía ocultárselo así que lo solté

Estoy embarazada-dije mientras esperaba su reacción

El e levantó y se fue por la puerta lo detuve y dije no me hagas esto por favor ahora lloraba mi cuerpo temblaba el se soltó y salio, que voy hacer estaba llorando en el piso y senti como unos brazos me envolvieron yo solo abrasé a Alice como si me vida dependiera de ello me ayudo a subir a la cama y me abrazo, yo solo lloraba, _**edward no me amaba**_

pov edward

Estoy embarazada, Estoy embarazada, Estoy embarazada, Estoy embarazada…es lo único que estaba en mi cabeza tenemos solo 18 años que haremos ,que haré para en mi casa y me puse a recapitular ,hasta que me acorde de algo que dijo cuando me escape de su casa _**no me hagas esto por favor **_ mierda que hice quizás piense que no la amo ,yo la amo mas que a mi vida pero no se que hacer despues de pensarlo tome la decisión ,Sali de mi casa llegue a la casa de bella y me recibió alice.

-maldito estupido no te la mereces, infeliz-y me golpeo para ser tan pequeña si que tiene fuerza

-Alice lo siento déjame pasar- pero ella se negó, yo empecé a sentir un nudo en mi garganta y si no la volvía a ver mas no pude evitar unas lagrimas

-Alice si no la veo ahora moriré-dije ella solo dijo debiste haberlo pensado antes y cerro la puerta estuve toda la noche allí despues de 4 o 5 horas abrieron la puerta las esperanzas volvieron.

-entra pero si le haces algo, lo lamentaras y yo lo juro que quedaras sin una parte de tu cuerpo-yo solo sonreí y la abrasé ,subí a la habitación de bella y lo que encontré me partió mi corazón y me hizo odiarme mas


	9. proteger

Pov edward

Bella,-susurre

Que quieres?-pregunto con los ojos hinchados

-ya se lo que haremos es difícil encontrar a alguien que lo haga pero lo buscare te sacare eso de ahí y todo será como antes-dije mientras la abrazaba, ella solo me aparto con una mirada de odio.

Pov bella

_Buscare te sacare eso de ahí y todo será como antes _quiere deshacerse de mi bebe de s bebe yo no reaccionaba hasta que el me abrz yo lo aparte

-bella que pasa-dijo tratando de abrazarme

-no nos toques, eres un maldito como se te ocurre que voy a matar a mi hijo, lárgate bestia animal, nunca en mi vida te quiero ver te odio, de lo único que me arrepiento es de haberte conocido.

-bella yo…-antes de que pudiera terminar lo saque de mi casa, yo me voy lejos criare a mi bebé sola, me acaricié mi vientre

-tranquilo te protegeré nadie te ara daño ni siquiera tu padre-susurre a mi bebé mientras las lagrimas corrían por mi cara ,subí a la habitación de alice y ella estaba en su cama ,yo solo la abracé y le conté tube que detenerla para que no fuera a matar a edward .

Pero ya tome mi decisión me voy de aquí para rehacer mi vida, yo siempre amaría a edward pero no lo perdonare porque antes de el incluso antes de mi esta la criatura que se esta desarrollando en mi vientre

_**Que les parece? Este capitulo es corto pero el próximo no tanto, por fa comente **_

_**A y lean maldito bendito destino también lo cree yo espero que les gusten**_

_**adiós**_


	10. mi happy ending?

Pov bella

Lo había decidido me iría a California a la otra casa de papa y mamá, las chicas insistieron acompañarme pero no lo acepte, ellas estaban enamoradas tenían muchas cosas por vivir mas de lo que viví con edward, una lagrima se me escapa una lagriman antes de irme le deje una carta, la pase a alice para que se la entregara y me despedí de fork, de mis hermanas y de edward, pero me llevo un tesoro que esta dentro de mi cuerpo

Pov de edward

Despues de lo que paso en el casa de bella, me senti un desgraciado he hablado con mis hermanos y los dos no se metieron ya que entendía mi punto de vida, emmett fue el que no feliz recibí un puñetazo de el pero lo merecía ,hoy lo arreglaría todo .

Llegue a la escuela y alice y rose estaban abrazadas, rose estaba consolando a alice ,baje para preguntar por bella, hasta que alice me vio y se transformo.

-maldito, poco hombre-con eso me golpeo con su puño, yo estaba en shock

-se fue, por tu culpa, bestia-y con eso se callo al piso llorando trate de consolarla pero rose la tomo.

-toma, dejó esto para ti-dijo alice sin mirarme

Yo solo tome la carta para irme a casa, llegue me fui a mi casa y llore como un niño, destruí mi vida, ella era la única mujer que amare,cuando me recupere leí la carta

_Edward:_

_Soy bella, te escribo para decirte que me voy y no quiero que me busques no te preocupes no sabrás de mi nunca más, pero antes quiero decirte que te amo, mas que nada, pero mi prioridad es mi bebé, nuestro bebé, aunque no lo quieras y sabes porque no puedo deshacerme de ella es porque es un pedazo tuyo y yo te amo por completo por eso amo a mi bebe._

_Por siempre tuya _

_Bella_

Yo solo llore, nunca la volvería a ver, pero la buscaría por todo el mundo si es necesario.

Pov de jasper

Trate de consolar a Alice me dolía verle así, ella solo sonrió y dijo que estaba bien que solo se iría a la casa, entre en la sala de música y empecé a cantar ,la canción que escribí para alice ,el profesor entro y me sorprendí

-jasper esa canción esta muy buena,¿quieres tocar en un bar?,mira jasper lo que pasa es que tengo un bar. Y el grupo que tocaba se fue-dijo el profesor yo solo asentí ya que estaba emocionadísimo.

Salí de la escuela y fui a buscar a Alice ,ella abrió su puerta y se tiro a mis brazos, yo la bese y la apreté.

Hola jazz como estas?-dijo mi novia

Mejor ahora-dije

Amor voy a tocar en un bar esta noche me acompañaras ya que tengo una sorpresa para ti-aclare

-esta bien ,creo que debemos celebrar-yo solo la levante y corrí con ella a su habitación dios la amo tanto, quitamos desesperados la ropa yo bese todo su cuerpo,y entre en ella los dos gemimos como locos hasta que llegamos al clímax.

Llego la noche y yo estaba en el ver esperando a mi novia, ella llego con mi hermano y rose,se sentaron en una mesa.

-ahora con ustedes jasper-dijo el animador, entré y todos me aplaudieron algunas chicas gritaron mire a mi alice que miraba a las chicas con mirada asesina.

-hola buenas noches quiero dedicar esta canción a alice mi novia y empecé a cantar

_A perfect day is everyday I'm spending my life with you  
I can't explain how I fall in love with everything that you do  
God sure must like me more than I ever knew  
Cause I could never ask for more from love and life than you_

Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smile  
To fall in your love is a place I could spend my life  
I know we could take on the world; just you and me, girl  
With nothing but love

And seeing you is seeing how you're making my life so complete  
And knowing you will share all your joy and pain and laughter with me  
God sure must like me more than I ever knew  
Cause I could never ask for more from love and life than you

Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smile  
To fall in your love is a place I could spend my life  
I know we could take on the world; just you and me, girl  
With nothing but love

And if the sky would fall down and crash into the sea  
I know that I will still have you, baby, and you will still have me  
And that's all we'll need

Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smile  
To fall in your love is a place I could spend my life  
Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smile  
To fall in your love is a place I could spend my life  
I know we could take on the world; just you and me, girl  
With nothing but love  
With nothing but love

Cuando termine la gente me aplaudía las niñas chillaban yo solo mire a mi alice que tenia sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y movió su labios para decir un te amo yo le respondí que la amaba del bar con alice abrazada y se acerca un señor.

Jasper cierto?-dijo el caballero,asentí

Hola soy robert y tengo una discográfica me gusto mucho tu estilo eres lo que estábamos buscando quieres trabajar conmigo-dijo yo solo sonreí y bese a alice dios la amo, mí vida era perfecta se cumpliría mi sueño.

-claro señor-dije

-nos vemos mañana para firmar el contrato-dijo con esto se fue

-amor, es genial se cumplirá tu sueño-dijo alice

-vamos a celebrar-dije mientras sonreía sensualmente

-claro vamos a bailar o comer-dijo alice

-no pensaba algo más personal-dije besándola y partimos a casa.


	11. cambios

Pov alice

La vida de jasper cambio rotundamente el es ahora el súper sexy cantante jasper hale al principio me gustaba saber que jasper era famoso ahora no tanto ya no tiene tiempo para mi, tuvo que mantener nuestra relación en secreto pues muchas de su fans se desilusionarían.

De bella solo se que tiene 5 meses y edward esta estudiando en Alaska para doctor según jasper nunca ha sido el mismo despues de que bella se fue, estaba pensando en bella cuando me dieron inmensas ganas de vomitar corrí al baño, despues de 20 minutos Salí, esto me viene ocurriendo desde hace una semana, hoy iría al medico para ver que me pasa pero antes tengo que llamar a jasper, tome mi celular y llame.

Hola amor-dije

Cariño hola, estaba pensando justo en ti –dijo mi novio, después como de una hora hablando fui al medico .me hicieron examen de sangre, orina hasta que el medico entro.

-felicidades alice estas embarazada-dijo yo solo trate de pensar algo

-no puede ser tengo 18 años-dije

Me fui a tomar un café pensando que voy a decirle a jasper pero no pude evitar que se formara una sonrisa imaginándome un pequeño jasper en mis brazos.

Jasper hale comprometido?-dijo el reportero del canal de televisor que tenían puesto en el café

Así es hemos descubierto a jasper hale con jane que es modelo, las fuentes afirman que llevan un mes y tenemos un comunicado de su manager afirmando los hechos-dijo el reportero

No puede ser llame a jasper pero no me contesto, fui directo al departamento de el, toque y el me abrió me intento abrazar pero lo separe

-jasper que es eso de la modelo tu manager lo afirmo-dije

-tranquila es solo una técnica para llamar la atención, no estamos saliendo de verdad es solo pantalla-dijo jasper

-jasper tengo algo que decirte pero antes, creí poder soportar tu fama pero te ha cambiado jasper y nose si este cambio me gusta, tengo miedo de descubrir que no volverá el jasper que amo-dije mientras la lagrimas se deslizaban por mi cara

-alice no he cambiado no se que te pasa es solo que estoy viviendo mi sueño, yo te amo y yo se que tu me amas esto es solo una mascara, además nosotros somos jóvenes no cometeríamos el error de bella y edward-respondió jasper, eso me dolió, este no es mi jasper esto no puede continuar

-Jasper estoy embarazada-dije, él me miro y empezó a sudar-di algo por favor

-dios alice no te cuidaste, que va a pasar por mi carrera por tu culpa no voy a perder esto-dijo jasper no lo podía creer me estaba culpando.

-sabes no te preocupes, nadie lo sabrás ya se lo que es mas importante para ti y sabes odio este jasper espero que tengas buena vida no nos volveremos a ver mas-dije saliendo por la puerta jasper intento seguirme pero sus admiradoras no lo dejaron

Estuve llorando todo el camino hasta que llame a bella

-hola alice?-dijo bella

-bella me voy contigo jasper y yo terminamos y estoy embarazada ayúdame-dije entre sollozos

-tranquila alice ven conmigo pero primero infórmale a rose.

Llegue a casa y rose estaba sentada con emmett cuando me vio se levanto inmediatamente nos fuimos a mi habitación y le conté ella me entendió y me fui con bella a empezar una nueva vida lejos de jasper


	12. pronto

Pov jasper

Nose que hacer alice se fue de forks, y fue por mi culpa, soy un imbecil no soy mejor que edward ,lo mas importante para mi era mi alice pero la fama me gusta, jane mi supuesta novia me persigue, rose la novia de mi hermano me odia todavía tengo el ojo morado por un ataque de furia, emmett no me habla y edward el no es el mismo despues que se fue bella yo hice todo para encontrar alice y consigí un detective que consiguió un numero de celular supuestamente de ella, ahora era el momento de ver si de verdad sirvió, marqué el numero y espere que contestaran queria escuchar su vos despues de 2 meses.

_Hola-dijo la voz de Alice_

Soy yo alice por favor escúchame, te amo no puedo vivir sin ti, disculpa lo que te dije, es que me tomo por sorpresa todo se solucionara lo podemos dejar en adopción no te pido que lo mates pero no lo podemos tener-dije tratando de que entrara en razón

-s_abes jasper te odio, odio que me digas que me amas porque no lo veo cuando sales con jame y sobre todo cuando quieres alejarme de lo que mas amo que es mi hijo, no te preocupes no te harás cargo de el ya que será solo mi hijo de nadie mas y mi hijo esta sobre ti incluso sobre mi ,no quiero que gaste tu tiempo de superestrella llamándome no me interesa la fama, deja en paz adiós_-dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono yo solo me quede de pie mientras las lagrimas corrían por mi cara soy un maldito hijo de.. Como se me ocurre decir esto la perdí para siempre de que me sirve tener lo que quiero si no tengo a alice.

Pov de edward

Han pasado 8 meses desde que me fui de forks tratando de olvidar a bella y no puedo cada día me acuerdo de su son risa de lo estupido que fui hoy me cambiaria de hospital para ayudar a los médicos era parte del trabajo de mi carrera iría a California, cada maldito día me pregunto como estaba bella como se vería con su pansita de embarazada he hablado con mis hermanos y me entere de que jasper había cometido mi error con alice la culpo de quedar embarazada creo que la estupidez viene de sangre

_Pronto se reencontrarán…_

_Porfa comenten byee_

_Este capítulos cortito el otro será largo lo prometo_


	13. esperando

Pov bella

Tengo 8 meses, mí bebe será una niñita la llamare Rennesme ,ese nombre será la combinación del nombre de mi mamá y la de edward,desde que me mude a California de lo único que me preocupa es mi bebe trato de gastar todo mi tiempo en eso y evitar pensar en edward,la llegada de Alice me ayudado mucho ella tiene recién 4 meses, nos hemos apoyado mucho y conseguimos trabajo en un café lo atiende una señora que me conoce de toda la vida ella nos da libertades como salir temprano.

-bella, veamos televisión estoy aburrida dijo alice mientras acariciaba mi cabello ya que mi cabeza estaba en su regazo

-si adelante-dije

Prendió la televisión y como siempre tenia que salir una noticia del estupido de jasper, alice trato de darme una sonrisa pero no lo logro.

-o dios, bella dime que te orinaste-dijo alice con una cara de horror yo solo mire mis pierna

-alice creo que rompí mi bolsa-dije y empecé ha sentir los dolores

-tranquila respira –alice corrió por toda la casa me ayudo a levantarme y fuimos al hospital, alice me llevo y empezó a gritar

Esta teniendo al bebe, ayuda maldita sea muévanse-si no estuviera en ese estado estaría con un ataque de risa

Pov edward

Estaba en el hospital de repente alguien empieza a gritar era una voz conocida pero no lo reborde

-Esta teniendo al bebe, ayuda maldita sea muévanse-dijo la mujer gritando yo no la veia ya quien estaba en otra sala

-doctor va a tener que usted atender el parto ya que no hay mas doctor.

_Gracias a todos los que dejan sus opiniones por fa sigan dejándolas, el próximo capitulo va a ver un encuentro o no?_


	14. rennesme

Pov de bella

Mis contracciones empezaron aumentar y alice se ponía nerviosa, yo solo me preocupaba en controlar mi respiración.

-va a tener un bebe por Dios hagan algo-grito alice mientras gritaba a la enfermera

-alice cálmate-dije

Entramos a la sala y una enfermera empezó a revisarme yo solo queria que termina pronto

-esta preparada señora y el papa cuando viene-dijo la enfermera cuando dijo eso senti que las lagrimas que tenia contenidas se liberaban, empece a sollozar y alice me abrazo, la enfermera me miro con tristeza comprendiendo que el padre de mi hija no estaba

-bueno entonces señorita entrara sola-dijo la enfermera

-o no alice viene conmigo-dije mientras sujetaba la mano de alice como si mi vida dependiera de ello

OK el doctor vendrá en un momento-dijo y salio

Entro un doctor con una mascara me miro sorprendido se me así familiar pero no lo recordaba y ahora no tenia ganas de pensar en eso solo queria que su hija naciera, el doctor no se movía parecía que no respiraba.

Doctor puede que mi hija quiera salir hoy-le grite, el empezó a reaccionar y yo pujaba mientras apretaba la mano de alice ,ella parecía horrorizada por mis grito, hasta que un llanto llego a mis oídos era mi bebe ,el doctor saco a mi hija y la miro con lagrimas en los ojos era como si fuera sueña un momento crei que edward estaria asi si hubiera querido a este bebe ,se demoro un `poco en entregarmela cuando la vi abrio sus ojitos q1ue eran verdes como el de sus padres, yo solo la bese en la frente alice tenia lagrimas en los ojos esta seria su primera sobrina como ella la llamaba

-es hermosa cual es el nombre de la bebe-dijo el doctor su vos se oia ronca

-se llama Rennesme –dije mientras lo miraba a sus ojos verdes

Despues de eso el doctor salio y me quitaron a mi rennesme para limpiarla yo solo dormi ya que estaba muy cansada

Pov edward

Acabo de traer al mundo a mi hija no podia creerlo bella no me reconocio queria gritar ere un maldito estupido estaria con bella disfrunatndo de mi hija si no fuera un cobarde mi hija rennesme tenia mis ojos ,era hermosa como su madre,hare todo lo posible por recuperar a bella si es necesario humillarme lo are la amo y a mi hija tambien quiero cuidarlas amarlas a las dos En ese momento sono mi celular era jasper.

Hola edward-dijo jasper

Jasper acabo de traer al mundo a mi hija –dije en un grito

Bella ya dio a luz tengo una sobrina,esto es sorpresivo ,bella te reconocio

No no me reconocio mi hija se llama rennesme-dije con una sonrisa boba

Esta alice con ella?-pregunto mi hermano

Si esta ella tampoco me reconocio-conteste

Voy para alla donde estas

Estoy en California ,no vengas con tus _**Paparazzi**_ o sino alice se escapara-dije Hermano la recuperare ,felicitaciones ed tengo que colgar-dijo mi hermano y colgo Lo primero que hice fue comprar una docena de rosas rojas y enviarlas a la habitación de bella. 


	15. niño

Pov bella

Salí del hospital con mi hija en brazos era tan parecida a edward, ella casi no lloraba veía todo con mucha curiosidad, alice le compro casi todo una tienda argumento de que su sobrina y ahijada tenia que tener lo mejor.

-bella te dolió mucho cierto?-pregunto alice ella casi se desmaya en mi parto iro unas maldiciones a todo el mundo culpo de eva hasta jasper.

-alice el dolor desapareció cuando vi a mi hija-dije mientras miraba a mi pequeña durmiendo.

-lo se pero tu sabes que le tengo miedo a las agujas-dijo alice con un puchero

-lose alice pero solo te quedan 3 meses que quieres que sea niño o niña?

-niño, espero que se parezca a jasper ya que el es mas hermoso que yo-respondió alice con una sonrisa triste

Llegamos a casa y lo primero que hice es alimentar a mi hija ,la deje durmiendo, bajé al sofá donde alice se sobaba el estomago era muy tierno verla como se comunicaba con su bebe ,me senté al lado de ella y hablamos sobre rennesme,de repente sonó el timbre.

Alice se trato de levantar pero parecía una tortuga así que fui yo al abrir la puerta todo se derrumbo delante de mis ojos estaba edward.


	16. hablemos

Pov de bella

Lo primero que hice es tratar de cerrar la puerta pero edward no me lo permitió, quería llorar, golpearlo, gritarle pero lo que mas odiaba es que queria que me abrazara que me besara, descarté esos pensamiento ya que ahora no estaba sola tenia a una hija a quien cuidar lo podía permitirlo dejarlo entrar para que otra vez huyera.

-que mierda haces aquí?-lo dije con mi tonos mas frió posible tratando de que alice no se preocupara

-bella por favor perdóname te lo ruego te amo te estado buscando, cometí el mas grande error y estoy aquí para remediarlo dijo entregándome una rosa-antes de alegrarme me enoje mas como se atreve

-OH claro edward que te perdono, estas arrepentido, pues fíjate que me interesa una mierda piensas que tu disculpa me sirven que con tu arrepentimiento y una rosa me sirve de algo-grite con lagrimas

-bella yo lo siento haré todo lo que quieras por favor déjame entrar a tu vida-dijo llorando algo en mi se rompió no puedo negarle ver a su hija

-ándate ahora edward!,yo ya no soy la misma y ahora no solo tengo que velar por mi vida sino por algo mas importante que es la de mi hija-respondí ,alice ya había llegado miraba con furia a edward y a mi con preocupación tenia que alejarla de ahí ya que no le hace bien por su estado.

-bella yo lo se lo siento, pero por favor por ultimo déjame demostrare que yo también he cambiado-rogó

-no lo se ,ahora ándate y dile a jasper que no se aparezca por aquí ,que ya tiene bastante diversión por fama-alice me miro con agradecimiento yo solo cerré la puerta y la abrace

Empecé a llorar, me duele verlo, alice me abrazaba y lloraba también creo que era producto del embarazo y del temor de que jasper regrese.

-que hago alice, no le puedo negar un padre a mi hija-dije entre sollozos

-hace lo que tu creas que es correcto-me respondió antes de poder responderle un llanto llego a mis oídos subí muy rápido a la habitación ,Rennesme lloraba la tome en brazos y dejo de llorar ,era hermosa tan parecida a el, ella es mi luz mi universo y yo ya había tomado mi decisión.

Pov jasper

Jasper vamos a divertirnos-dijo jame ,era tan insoportable ella sabia que nuestra relación

era una mentira, pero estaba obsesionada yo nunca amare otra persona que no sea alice.

-no puedo voy a California-dije mientras me apartaba de ella

-jazzy espérame haré mi maleta y voy contigo

-no tu te quedas aquí-trate de que mi voz sonara tranquila

-jasper eres mi novio no puedes ir sin mi-dijo jame tratando de besarme

-no somos novios y tu lo sabes no te amo ni siquiera me gusta-repondi mientras me liberaba de ella y corría a mi auto.

Durante el trayecto estuve pensando en que le diría a alice, llegue a California y pare en una florería para comprar flores para mi alice estaba saliendo cuando la vi, estaba hermosa con su estomago abultado y ese brillo en sus ojos pero no tenia su sonrisa no aguante mas corrí hacia ella y la bese ella al principio no correspondió mi beso hasta que sus brazos rodearon mi cuello estaba mas que feliz de tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos.

-suéltame ahora-dijo cuando terminamos el beso su mirada era de dolor

-alice te amo te necesito perdóname

Ella solo lucho con mis brazos hasta soltarse y trato de escapar yo corrí tras de ella y la afirme.

-suéltame déjame por favor-dijo mientras lloraba

-alice no puedo dejarte ir-dije mientras trataba de besarla

Pero alice me golpeo y callo al suelo llorando, yo solo la abrase

-déjame en paz ,no quiero verte ándate-dijo entre sollozo

-alice lo siento empezaremos una nueva vida, tendras todo lo que quiera nuestro bebe también-dijo mientras sonreí, ella me miro

-crees porque me encontraste te perdonare ,eres un idiota no te quiero en mi vida ándate con tu modelito sean felices cree que no se que estas de novio, no quiero tu dinero ni nada este es mi bebe tu no te has ganado el titulo de padre por hacerlo, no se te olvide que me culpaste tu desgracia si este bebe tenia tu apellido, no me busques para querer otra oportunidad no me importa si el gran jasper hale me lo pide-ella tenia lagrimas en los ojos, se levanto y se fue yo no me podía mover, tenia que hacer algo para recuperar alice mi vida dependía de ello y no me alejaría de ella.

Pov E

Llegue a mi departamento y llore con un niño, bella no me perdonaría y no podía culparla, no comí nada, no tenia gana de vivir sin ella y sin mi hij, trate de ducharme ni siquiera podía ir al hospital era mi día libre, tocaron la puerta y yo abri la puerta era bella

-tenemos que hablar va ser corto alice esta cuidando a mi hija-dijo bella yo solo atine a dejarla entrar estaba tan feliz de que estaba aquí pero no queria darme esperanza.


End file.
